gankonfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Arcs
The Inari Clan (chapters 1- ... First wish chapter 1 Shinta on his way home from another failed confession finds a shrine in extreme disrepair. Noticing that the shrine appears to be for the kami of marriage he makes a wish " I wish for a cute girlfriend". When nothing happens imediately, he changes his mind and says that he doesn't need the wish to become true, and is fine with trying his own luck at getting a girl. After speaking those words Shinta is transported to the throne room of a giant person(Isana) in armour. The giant threatens Shinta into proclaiming his wish a second time so he/she (we have no idea whether or not Isana's true form, a giant in armour, is really a girl) can grant the wish. Shinta, after a little thought proclaims his wish a second time. Changing the wish from " I wish for a cute girl to be my girlfriend" to " I wish for a cute bride" The giant kami in armour sends Shinta away so the neccesary preparations can be fullfilled. Shinta finds himself in his room with a beautiful girl on top of him in his bed (both are fully clothed). The girl introduces herself as Isana ,a kami who has decided to grant Shinta's wish and in return he must serve her as an agent. Clarification: An agent would be a person who will be used in a similar manner as a multiplayer pvp fighting game.She needed an agent if she wanted to participate in the current battle for territory. After learning this Shinta races to his window and proclaims a challenge to the general world at large. Unfortunately the challenge is accepted by a kami named Omitake and his agent karate master Shinano. Omitake had beaten Isana during the last territory battle grab. During this fight the general rules are explained. A agent fights with the agent of another god. The kami helps the agent by granting the agent powers at different wish levels based on the original wish of the agent. Currently Isana can only call out First wish; Red String, for Shinta. In the form of a thin red string. While Omitake called out Hand Blade Fortification for Shinano who had wished to be a great karate master. At first the fight goes badly for Shinta, however when he learns that if Isana was to lose this fight then all of her territory (at this time she only has 1) will be taken from her, and she will no longer exist. He realizes his desire for his wish "I wish for a cute bride" needs to be stronger. After this realization the fight goes in their favor and they are proclaimed the victors. Their reward is one teritory from Omitake and his elimination from the tournament over territory. After the battle Shinta finds himself back in his room with the same giant in armour who granted his wish. Surprised to see Shinta reacting this way Isama shapeshifts to her cute girl form. This is where Shinta gets surprised about Isana possibly being a guy in that suit of armour (her true form) and a cute girl. Also where Isana is proven to have very bad hearing, because she says what she heard from Shinta's mouth was " I want you" instead of "I want a cute bride". Naturally both parties would be a little upset at this information. Shinto's reaction was simple shock at being married to a giant most likely a guy in armour. Isana's reaction at being married to Shinto is slightly different. Isana strikes Shinto with a giant scroll knocking him uncounscious. When he wakes up in his own room with no Isama in sight he comes to the conclusion everything so far was a dream, so he walks downstairs to eat breakfast. There he finds Isana and his mother making breakfast for him. His mother is pleased to have a daughter in law, Isana is upset she can't change agents, and Shinta goes into shock that he is married to a giant in armour. Chapter 2 They all eat breakfast together. Shinta doesnt touch his food, still in shock. Isana is eating, but upset that she got married to Shinta. Shinta' s mother simply observes, and tries to be supportive. Then enters Shinta's dad who states aloud that he doesn't think Isana is Shinta's girlfriend, but acts like he could accept it. When he is told that Isana is really a goddess who is married his son. His reaction is shock that Shinta and Isana are married, and asks the room at large "what do you mean a Goddess?". Isana replys " Don't misunderstand father. I was misled by Shinta's sweet talk." Causing Shinta's dad to act worried that the mortgage and money problems will not be enough to support Isana, and annoyed that Shinta, who is trying to share responsibility with Isana, will not take it all on. Midway through his rant Shinta's dad is stabbed in the neck and sent to sleep by his wife's karate chop . The wife talks to her son and daughter inlaw about trying the marriage out no matter for the reasons they are together if they don't give the future a chance nothing will change. Then sends Shinta to school with Isana trapped in the kitchen cleaning dishes. At school Shinta talks to Mitsumine who tells him to choose the next book of the month with her. He admits he forgot. She gives him a talk that he should get this done, and just admit he couldn't think of one., or talk it out with her later . For story purposes she also tells him "If you doubt yourself, and put it off, it will make it more difficult in the end, right?". Shinta has an epiphany and runs out of the classroom saying he will leave school early. Running down the street He decides to talk with Isana about his problems with her giant form. Untill he encounters Isana at her shrine. Scince she has two territories the shrine was upgrading from disrepair to repaired. When he and Isana almost talk about her giant form. A kami enters and challenges Isana and her agent to battle. Isana is surprised that the kami is wearing a fox mask, and Shinta simply reacts to his size, big and bulky. The kami's agent ,dressed in atire that only the rich from the 1800s in Britain would wear, accuses Isana, and Shinta of stealing his money. Claiming that Yorutono said all other agents will try and take his money away, and his name is Kasama. Of couse both duos are transported to the field of battle. There we learn that the fox mask is meant to identify a member of the Inari clan. A clan that is just one amoung all the gods in Japan, and that the only reason that a member of the clan has attacked Isana is because the member(Yorutono) is low on territories, and finds taking them from other clans troublesome. The batle had comenced with the kami, Yorutono, initating first wish: Anti-theft safe for his agent, Kasama. When Isana initiates first wish: red string, for her agent Shinta. The string is shriveled worse than it was the first time they used it, and no good for attacking. Of course Isana and Shinta get locked in the safe, and on the verge of dying. Isana hugs Shinta increasing his lust for her which in turn increased his side of the string, but left Isana's shriveled.They escape the safe. The battle goes in their favour. Yorutono thretaens them with the rath of the Inari clan, Isana gets an offering coffer, and Shinta learns Isana has other forms apart from her giant in armour form.